Choices
by Kurogane Tsubasa
Summary: For the episode where the X-Men go to the survival camp. Charles gives his students a choice of going to the school's survival camp or training with Logan. Only Kurt chooses Logan.


"Well, you don't have to go to the school's survival camp. There is another option." Charles calmly folded his hands as he inspected the teenagers circling around him, Storm on his right, Logan on his left. His students looked excided at the prospect of not going to the camp, but before they got their hopes too high, he continued on.

"You have two choices. One, you could go to that survival camp with your school or two, you could stay here and go through survival camp with Wolverine." At his statement, all of the students stiffened and glanced at Logan before looing back at Charles.

"Those are our only two choices?"

"Are you kidding me?"

"They're both survival camps!"

"Why can't we just stay home?"

And on their questions flowed as all waved their hands; their expressions showing their disbelief. Charles let them go on before Logan took command and yelled at them to 'SHUT UP'. At once everyone quieted down and Logan growled out,

"You'll answer the question. Scott. School or me?"

"Uhh…" Scott blanked in surprise.

"I said school or me?" Logan rumbled.

"S-school sir." Scott stumbled out.

"Jane. School or me?"

"School sir."

"Kitty. School or me?"

"S-School s-sir."

"Even?"

"School sir."

"Rogue?"

"School sir."

"Kurt?"

"Um, you sir."

At Nightcrawler's answer everyone's eyes widened and shot towards him including Logan's, Charles', and Ororo's. There was a moment of silence as everyone looked at Kurt in surprise, Logan especially since he thought no one would want to go through his trainings. Then everyone seemed to remember that they could talk and Kurt's fellow teenagers exploded on him as Ororo and Charles looked at each other and Logan never took his eyes off Kurt in surprise.

"What are you thinking-"

"Are you even using your brain-"

"What is wrong with you,-"

"Guy's I-"

"-willingly going to be trained-"

"-I mean this is-"

"-you want to be willing taught by-"

"-by Wolverine?"

"Please let me-"

"Are you crazy-"

"You must not be thinking right-"

"You'd pick Wolverine over school?"

Kurt tried several times to interrupt them and explain why he choose as he did, but the questions kept coming and he was quickly becoming trapped. As his teammates crowded closer to him, he had a brief flashback of being chased by a mob and being cornered by them. With a cry of alarm, Kurt bamped to his room, locked the door, and hid in his closet as the flashback belted away. Still shaking from the adrenaline rush he got from the flashback, he curled into a small ball, telling himself to breathe deeply and that his friends weren't mobbing him, they were just concerned for him. After a few minutes, he hears footsteps, then a knock on his door, Logan asking if he could come in.

"Sure." Kurt called out.

"You'll have to unlock the door unless you want me to break the door down." Logan replied.

"Oh. Right." Kurt unrolled himself and teleported to his door. When he opens it and let's Logan in, he stares at the floor, feeling embarrassed that he freaked out in front of everyone. After Logan walked in and Kurt shut the door, they stood for a few minutes, Kurt still staring at the floor and Logan studying him. Just as Logan drew a breath to ask Kurt something, Kurt blurted out,

"I'm sorry!" Logan blinked twice before asking,

"Why?'

"Because I freaked out. It was very weak and there was no real need for it. That and for picking you. I know you'd rather have time away from us so I'll go to the survival camp with everyone else." Kurt explained in a rush.

"Now hold on. Freaking out like that is no reason to apologize and if you really want to go with the others it's fine. I just want to know why you originally choose me." Logan questioned.

"Umm. Well, I choose you because you're familiar. I don't have to hide my fur when I'm around you so I don't have to worry about any slip ups I might have. That and I don't know that coach guy that's going to be training us. With you I know you'll test my limits and even beyond to make me stronger and better at what I do. You'll focus on me and strengthen my weaknesses without being a jerk about it. I heard our coach wasn't a very nice guy and would yell at us any chance he got so I'd rather avoid that. Also those guys at school will also be there and lately I really don't want to deal with them. They're really annoying and so I think I need a break from them for a little while. I'm sure you'll yell at me but you won't pick on me or yell at me just for the sake of yelling but for motivation so yeah. Oh, and you're something familiar and safe to me. I haven't had a lot of things that make me feel this way so I'd like to stay with familiar things and latch onto them as long as I can. Those are my reasons, I guess." Kurt fell quiet after his impromptu speech, his eyes still trained on the ground. Logan was silent for a bit as he absorbed all Kurt told him. Then he sighed and after putting his hand on Kurts' shoulder said,

"I see where you're coming from. I really do. You've finally found something that makes you feel relatively safe and you don't want to change any of it if you can help it. You're accepted here for just being yourself and you really like it. I get it. I think you make the right decision. After all, my training would be much better than some chump who doesn't even know you. So, do you still want to do survival camp with me? Cuz I can guarantee you, it'll be harder then what that coach would have you do. And it's okay if you want to go to the other camp. It's your choice." Kurt thought it over before nodding and replying,

"I'd prefer your way."

"Good." Logan grinned, "Then we'll start after the others leave." Logan ruffled his hair before walking out of his room, waving goodbye. Kurt smiled to himself as he fixed his hair, knowing he had made the right choice.


End file.
